Bits and Pieces
by KatPartridge
Summary: Draculaura had another love before Clawd. But what Draculaura doesn't know is that her former beau is no longer the boy she fell in love with many years prior. Will she walk away? Or will she try, going against everyone's advice, to change him back to the sweet prince she once knew?
1. Chapter One

I know, everyone thinks of my heart belonging to Clawd, and no one else. And yes, that's _currently_ true. But it wasn't always the sole property of the handsome werewolf. There was another…years ago…another who I would be lying if I said I didn't still have some feelings for. I know it sounds confusing, as I don't even understand myself. Cupid tells me that the heart is strange, and that it wants what it wants. Don't get me wrong, I _love_ Clawd; I love him so much it hurts me to still have some feelings for the boy I dated years ago.

But there was something about _him_ that _still_ intrigues me to this very day. I haven't seen _him_ in geez, 24 or 25 years (in human terms), but the memory of _him_ still sticks with me as if I just returned from a date. _His_ pale and thin body…_his_ raven hair…the eyes the color of the finest emeralds. The way _he_ talked, _his_ ability to make me laugh on my worse days, and _his_ intellect…they all made me smile, and feel truly in love, like the way Clawd currently does.

_He_ was not the athlete Clawd is…but _he was_ just as sweet and caring. Whenever _he_ and I were together it felt like it was as perfect as anything could ever be. I really _loved him_. I would do anything to see _him _again.

I just feel at odds…Clawd is my boyfriend…and _he_…well I've hadn't seen _him_ since 1988. I don't know what _he's_ up to or if he found someone new. I would like to see _him_ again though, make sure _he_ feels just as happy as I do when I am in Clawd's loving embrace.

But _he_ was my first true love…yes, I had boyfriends before _him_…but it didn't feel like love. And _he_ was the first I told my "secret" to…as _he_ was an immortal himself…I would love to see _him_ again.

I'm going to see _Loki_ again…It will eat at my heart if I don't find out how he is…

_**A/N:**_** I do not own Loki or Draculaura. I don't own Marvel or Mattel. I'm just a fan. So please don't sue. I hope you will enjoy this. I absolutley love Loki...and I adore Draculaura. (a pink vampire...why wouldn't I love that?) This is just a concept that came to me, and I'm going to go thru with it.**

_****_**BTW-The next chapter will be a flashback...but don't worry, I have a plan of action, and I promise you it won't be confusing. **

**Please review-but only review with kindness. And if you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me! :)**


	2. Guilt and Memories

"_You belong to me…beautiful dream...you are the only one my heart is beating for…_"

I pulled off a pink scrap book, smiling with all the memories coming back to me. The music in the background, perfectly fitting, as it was from a mixed tape that Loki had given me the last time we have ever seen each other.

I look over at a ticket stub from August 7th, 1987, and I begin to chuckle. It was for the Masters of the Universe movie. The first date Loki and I went on. He was so excited for the fantasy thriller, and insisted that I'd go with him, against my protest. I didn't understand the point of it, and I still don't. But regardless it will always hold a special place in my heart…

**_FLASHBACK…AUGUST 7TH, 1987._**

"It's going to be amazing, Draculaura!" said Loki, as we stood in line to purchase our tickets for Masters of the Universe. I smile slightly. I really didn't want to see this movie, but Loki kept on begging me. So I finally gave in. It couldn't hurt...it was a movie about a warrior trying to save Earth from an evil skeleton man. Or at least that's what I've gathered from the previews.

"Come on. Smile! You are so beautiful when you smile." Loki presses, flashing a bright smile.

"This better?" I ask, smiling widely.

"Much." Loki laughs.

We get the tickets, and then our popcorn and sodas. After that we walk into the surprisingly clean theater, and sit…awkward chatter during the previews. First dates are always so awkward. Especially when it's to a fantasy movie. But I had a good feeling about Loki…I wouldn't be able to describe it…but I the way he makes me feel when I'm around him…it's like paradise.

Maybe I'm feeling things too strong…too fast. My father said I had a problem with falling too in love. I didn't even know if that was possible…but if my previous boy friends had anything to do with it, I guess my father was right.

But still, I feel as Loki is different. I _know_ he isn't like the rest.

"Popcorn?" Loki asked me in a harsh whisper, handing me the red and white striped bag of buttery, salty popped corn. I nod my head yes, and take a handful. I was about to ask him something when the movie finally began.

Around an hour/hour and a half later the ending credits began to roll, and Loki and I got up.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asks eagerly.

"It wasn't bad." I say, looking at his face, I couldn't tell him that I was confused the whole time. What was the point of the movie?

"I hope they make a sequel. Anyway…do you want to get some food?"

"I'm actually quite full from all that popcorn and soda."

"Me too." Loki laughed.

So we walked around the mall a little longer, until it began to get late. My father was expecting me home, and I didn't want to lose his trust once again.

Loki was such a gentleman and walked me to my front door. He was too shy to kiss me goodnight though. But he said he would see me at school tomorrow.

So I walked inside, feeling like I was floating on air, and not scratching up the marble floors with my neon pink pumps.

Once I got up to my bedroom, I slipped off my black and pink cotton peplum dress and put on my pink silken pajamas. I hopped into my coffin canopy bed and drifted off to the dream world, my head filled with wondrous thoughts about Loki and me.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

I sigh, and absently run my fingers over the ticket stub.

"Whatcha looking at?" A voice asks, startling me. It was Clawd.

"Just an old scrap book." I say, slamming it shut and putting it back on the shelf.

"What are you listening to?" Clawd asked, confused.

"It's Cinderella." I say, quickly, and more snappily than I should have.

"Sounds awfully manly to be Cinderella."

"No, it's the band Cinderella."

"_Shake me, all night, she said shake me oooh yeah_."

Clawd looked at my stereo oddly.

"Don't tell me you never heard this song before."

"I don't listen to…whatever this is that you are listening to."

"It's called glam metal." I snap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I…I just haven't been feeling well." I say, hugging Clawd. I feel bad for being so short with him.

"I know…that's why I've came over…I brought you some soup."

"Thank you." I smiled. "That was very sweet of you."

"It's just what I do. Now get some rest." Clawd said, kissing my forehead and setting the green Tupperware container of soup on my nightstand. He left, and I began to cry.

Was I even allowed to dare to think of Loki when I had someone as great as Clawd? Why was I even thinking of Loki in the first place? Cupid would know.

**A/N:****I do not own Monster High or Thor...Loki and Draculaura aren't mine. Italicized quotes are song lyrics. Vinnie Vincent Invasion's "Ecstasy" and Cinderella's "Shake Me"**

**:)**


	3. No I won't believe It

I decided against going to school the next day. When Frankie, Cleo, Lagoona, Clawdeen and Clawd texted me to ask why I wasn't in school, I simply told them that this cold has been kicking my butt, and I found it best to stay at home. But that wasn't the case at all. I had to do some research; research that none of my friends would understand.

I get on the computer and type "Loki Odinson" into Google, in hopes I would find something, anything recent about him.

Most of the search results aren't much help. I keep getting something about some organization called S.H.E.I.L.D. I'm not even sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

I start to chew on my freshly painted neon pink and black fingernails and ponder if I should give this S.H.E.I.L.D. place a call. I look over at a phone book that's randomly placed on my desk, and I decide to look up Loki in the phonebook first. I'm unsure how I feel about this whole S.H.E.I.L.D. organization, and I'm unsure if I want to learn more.

"Odiara-Odibon." I say, and then turn to the next page.

"Odicanfield-Odidokken" Flip to the next page.

"Odifone-Odilon" And flip again.

"Odimoats-Odinson" Yes. This is the page. I run my fingers down the page until I hit the first "Odinson".

"Either Loki, Thor, or Odin…Not Amanda, Bruce, or Joakim." I say aloud to myself.

"NOT JOAKIM!" I scream, frustrated that Joakim Odinson was the last one listed under that name in the phone book. What kind of name is Joakim anyway?

I even tried Facebook...that proved to be a little more successful. I didn't find Loki, but I did find his brother, Thor. So I sent him a request. All I have to do is wait for him to…

"Thor Odinson has accepted your friend request, write on Thor's timeline." I read as a little notification pops up on my computer screen.

So, I send him a private message.

"Hey, I know, you may or may not remember me. If you don't I am Draculaura. I used to date your brother, Loki…like back in 1987. I know, mad long ago. Now, I hope I'm not being weird or anything, but is there a way that I could get a hold of Loki? I've been thinking of him lately, and I would really like to see how he is doing. So if you know of anyway to get a hold of him, please let me know. I need to know how he is doing. Thank you."

And press send.

A few minutes later, I get a message back.

"Ah! I remember you! You and Loki turned all my socks pink once! You don't look like you aged any since then. A little more fashion forward now, I can see haha. J And regarding my brother? Well this isn't matters that should be discussed over the internet. I would much rather do it in person. If you can make time to get to Asgard, I will open a bridge, and allow you to come. If not, I will come to you. Please reply soon."

Is Loki dead? Gravely ill? I begin to ponder every horrible scenario that I could think up as I reply back.

"Sure, I'll come to Asgard. I'll be there as soon as possible." I speed type my reply, only to receive a simple "K" back from Thor.

I quickly run a brush thru my hair; I don't bother putting them in pigtails. I also speed change into an old pink and black cheetah print sweater dress, shiny black leggings and my typical pink boots. I jot down a note to my father, explaining that I've gone away to take care of some business.

And after I'm done with all that, Thor opened up the "bridge" as he called it, and I was on my way to Asgard, on my way to feed my nagging curiosity. But the farther away from Earth I go, the more I feel guilty. Why should I care about Loki? He was in the past. Clawd is who I should be going out of my way for. Not some fling that happened over 20 years ago.

"What brings you this curiosity?" Thor asks me, snapping me out of my guilty train of thought.

"I honestly don't know. I have a wonderful boyfriend, and the best friends in the world, but I guess I'm feeling that I'm empty without Loki's presence."

"You are probably the only person who would say such a thing."

I look at Thor confused. But I didn't bother to ask him what he meant by that.

Soon enough we arrive at the Asgardian royal palace. I look at its breath taking beauty. Yes, I've been here before, but the sight is still one that never gets old.

I see the guards look at me, thinking I'm some kind of intruder. However, their strange looks stop when Thor says that I'm with him.

Thor leads me down a long, and dark corridor, and eventually to a bedroom. Loki's.

Loki was sitting on a dark canopy bed, his back to the door. The room was dark, and very dim.

"Brother. You have a visitor."

Loki slowly turns. I notice that there is a metal _muzzle_ over his lips, and his face is all scratched up. My heart sinks. I feel as if I am going to cry.

Loki looks at me, green eyes increasing in size as he realizes who I am.

"Hi." I say, softly.

"You can approach him. I'm here." Thor said, as if Loki was some wild animal.

I nod and walk towards him.

"What happened?" I asked, knowing it was useless to ask someone with a muzzle a question that I so wanted to know the answer to.

"You haven't read the news?" Thor asks me.

"Uh, I never heard anything about Loki in the news."

Loki looks at Thor, then at me.

I reach out and touch the side of his face. He whimpers. I quickly retreat.

"I am so sorry."

Loki shakes his head no, indicating that it wasn't my fault for whatever it was that he thought that I thought was my fault.

"He killed 80 people in 2 days." Thor informed with a sad tone in his voice.

I couldn't believe it. Loki, a murderer?

I look to him to see if it was true.

He nodded his head.

I quickly hop off the bed.

I couldn't believe this.

I wouldn't. I could not accept the fact that Loki would kill 80 people in 2 days.

Loki Odinson wouldn't do that.

_**A/N: **_**I own nothing.**

**And I'm sorry if Thor and Draculaura seem a little OOC. Trust me I have a plan of action, things just have to play out :)**


End file.
